


Jealousy inducing jokes

by loco



Series: BaekSoo Shorts [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, bickering?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loco/pseuds/loco
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't like others calling Kyungsoo their love and girlfriend.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: BaekSoo Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137887
Kudos: 42





	Jealousy inducing jokes

“Ahjussi!” shouted Baekhyun as he plopped his head on top of Kyungsoo’s thighs. He poked at the taut yet squishy belly, “Why am I hearing others calling you their boyfriend?”

“Agassi, isn’t that someone you?” questioned Kyungsoo in lieu of answering.

“Agassi? Agassi?” demanding answers, Baekhyun sat up from his position on Kyungsoo’s lap.

“You called me ahjussi.” Quid pro quo. He gave back as much as he was given. 

“But you act like an ahjussi.” Baekhyun stretched the shirt Kyungsoo was wearing, trying to prove his point.

Kyungsoo was aware how ‘old’ he acted, though it was maturity not of old age. So, Kyungsoo decided on another way to respond other than defending his own honour. “And you’re as pretty as an agassi,” claimed Kyungsoo matter-o-factly. It was undeniable pretty Baekhyun was. Much more so than the typical young maiden beauty. Not that Baekhyun was not handsome. He was, but more so, Baekhyun was a downright beautiful man if he were to be completely honest. However, he couldn’t. If he did, Baekhyun would preen excessively. Maybe some other time.

Despite the tips of his lips tugging upwards, Baekhyun poked into Kyungsoo’s belly deeper. “Yah! Don’t change the subject.”

With eyes rolled, Kyungsoo poked back at Baekhyun’s cheek who had laid back on his lap, “You did.”

Baekhyun snapped his jaw at the annoying finger, but missed. “Explain to me why Hongki and Woobin say you’re their ‘girlfriend and love’?”

This time, Kyungsoo smooshed both of Baekhyun’s cheeks with his palms. “You’re the one with the vampire charm. You tell me.”

Baekhyun whined as he flailed at Kyungsoo’s hands. “But people don’t love me like they love you.”

Big doe eyes squinted at Baekhyun, and his ears were pulled. “Why should there be people?” growled Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun pecked on Kyungsoo’s lips to placate him. An angry Kyungsoo was never a good sign. “Hey, I’m the jealous one here. Not you!”

“I can’t be jealous, but you can?” thick brows furrowed as Kyungsoo’s eyes bored into Baekhyun’s.

Another peck. “That’s not the point, my love. You’re the one who got the loving from others. Not me.”

“I didn’t want them and I still don’t want them.” Kyungsoo’s voiced dropped to a dangerous level.

Not satisfied but he needing to appease some more, Baekhyun rubbed his face against Kyungsoo’s belly. “It’s good you don’t want them. If you did, I’m not going to stay. Anyways, as you said, I’m the one with the vampire charm yet you’re the one getting all sorts of proposals. I don’t like it.”

“You don’t like not being in the centre of attention?” the subvocal growl was gone.

“Not that. I don’t like you, you,” Baekhyun pinched a thick thigh. Why wasn’t Kyungsoo getting it? “getting others attention. If it’s me, it’s caused by the vampire charm so it’s inconsequential. But, this thing you have is bone deep. I hate it.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “They know I love you and you love me. But, I’ll tell them not to joke about it since you don’t like it.”


End file.
